Collide
by uoduck
Summary: Harry was just eating breakfast when he received an urgent summons from the minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. It turns out they need his help with a little problem. 'Little' turns out to be a big understatement. Harry Potter/ Bruce Banner.
1. Chapter 1

The Hulk roared in rage and pain and tried to take control only to feel an electric shock tinged with pain hit his body. Bruce whimpered at the strange... It reminded him of how Loki's magic felt like but this was a lot more dark feeling. And he was pretty sure that Loki was back in Asgard after they had defeated him in New York.

"Looks like our little experiment just woke up."

Bruce shuddered and winced as another round of the strange energy entered his body, attacking his whole body. He felt his body move and he flinched when he realized that he wasn't the one controlling his legs. Then another surge of energy hit him and he screamed, feeling the Hulk roar and again attempt to take control. Again, it was unsuccessful, as he was promptly hit with what he decided was magic again and again.

"We can't have that, now can we? Now, be still. I want to see what makes you tick."

* * *

The next time Bruce woke up, it was to light shining through somewhere. He was exhausted, dehydrated and he was curled into a small ball, trying to fight off the waves of pain that was still clinging to him even after an hour. Whoever had captured him more than a week ago was gone, the Hulk told him. Bruce moaned as a particularly painful wave passed through his body, shuddering through it. After he felt it pass, he slowly started to see if he could get up and was pushed back down onto his back as a big red energy blast hit him square in the stomach.

The Hulk roared and ripped through the magic as the being that he shared a body with gave up control to him.

* * *

The resulting destruction was not pretty. And nor was the complete and total annihilation of the one who did this to them.

* * *

Harry was just on his second sip of coffee when he realized that there was someone knocking on his door. And the knocking kind of sounded like the person had been there for a while.

"Potter!"

He sighed, speared one last bite of scrambled eggs with his fork and ate it then stood up and strode over to the door. He opened it only to see the minister of magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, himself.

"Making house calls now?" Harry remarked dryly then straightened up as he realized that Kingsley was breathing heavily, as if he had run here.

"Harry, we need your help!" Kingsley exclaimed, fidgeting of all things. The Minister had dust on his face and there was a bit of blood too, now that Harry looked. "NOW!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Harry said, conjuring clothes onto his body. "What's the problem? Enraged werewolf? Aren't Remus and Sirius back from their honeymoon?"

Kingsley shook his head. "Yes, they are but-"

Harry blinked and turned to glance to where downtown London was. "Was that a roar that I just heard?"

"Yes."

Harry turned to look back at Kingsley with a frown. "Yes? Just 'yes'?"

"It's not a werewolf."

"Not a werewolf?" Harry repeated, summoning his broom from the hallway. "Then what the hell is it?"

"Come on. This is one of those, 'you'll only believe it when you see it'," Kingsley said, pulling his broom and mounting it.

"Uh, Kingsley? We're in muggle London..." Harry trailed off as he saw Kingsley's expression.

"The Unspeakables have already made it so muggles won't see anything other than, well... Muggles already know about it," Kingsley said cryptically.

Harry shrugged and closed the door to his apartment and mounted his Firebolt and took to the air, following Kingsley.

"What exactly do you mean 'muggles already know about it'?" Harry asked as they flew above the homes and to downtown London.

"Were you watching the muggle news back in July? Specifically, New York?" Kingsley asked as they heard another roar. That roar was definitely not from a wolf; it was too alien-like and suddenly Harry knew.

"This problem wouldn't happen to be giant, green and angry, would it?" Harry tentatively asked.

Kingsley turned to stare at him with a dumbfounded expression, his eyes widening. "How did you know?"

"One of my clients had a muggle tellie on during the invasion," Harry replied distractedly. "How... what happened? I know that the Avengers aren't in London so what was the Hulk doing in England?"

"We don't know the specifics but I bet the Auror in charge can tell you when you get there," Kingsley said.

"Okay."

* * *

Harry gaped at the sight that awaited him. He was hovering over one of the homes that was far from the giant green creature with Kingsley hovering next to him. The creature was currently demolishing any and all homes that were near him and throwing every auror that tried to get near. Harry noted that all the aurors that the Hulk was batting away had their wands out; the people near him that the creature was ignoring, did not have wands out or they were muggles.

"Well, do you think you can do it?" Kingsley asked, looking between Harry and the assembled forces of unspeakables and aurors.

Harry winced as the Hulk roared again; it was a roar of anger and deep pain. He wondered what had happened to the guy.

"Do you guys know his real name?" Harry asked, staring at the Hulk. "It'll help, if you do."

Kingsley and Harry floated down to the aurors and Kingsley asked Harry's question.

One of the aurors turned to look at Harry with a relieved sigh. "I think his name is Bruce Banner."

"Thanks. Okay, Kingsley, I'll herd him out of the city and to my manor in the country," Harry said, already floating higher.

"Harry, our wards already picked up a certain carrier going over the Atlantic Ocean," Kingsley replied. "His teammates are coming, so you might want to open the wards on your home."

Harry turned down to glare at the Minister. "I will but so help me... If Dumbledore tries anything, I will leave the wizarding world for good. It's called Haven for a reason."

Kingsley flinched and nodded. "We certainly won't. I don't know about Dumbledore though. I'll try to head him off. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Harry rolled his eyes then floated to what was roughly the creature's height and skittered slowly over to the rooftop that was closet. He winced when he saw the pain in the Hulk's eyes; his heart already ached for whatever he had gone through.

"Bruce?" Harry offered quietly.

The Hulk stopped in its' tracks and quickly stared at Harry who stared back calmly. He had stood in front of enraged werewolves who had lost their mates; this wasn't such a big deal. But it certainly was heartbreaking enough.

"Hulk smash! Hulk hate wizards!"

Harry winced. "Yeah? What happened to you?"

Hulk's eyes shuttered for a second then they opened only to gleam with fear and hatred.

Harry sighed and called on his inner creature magic. "Hulk, you want to follow me? It would do you good to get out of the city. This is kind of like Spirited Away, in a way, if you've seen that movie. Not that I'm comparing you to No-Face."

Hulk roared and batted away an auror that was trying to get close.

Harry stared then started to sing, pulling his heritage to the fore. Hoping that Bruce and/or the Hulk would listen and calm down enough to follow.

He watched as the Hulk stared at him then he smiled in relief as a glow entered in the creature's eyes.

"Hulk, follow me. Let's get you out of the city."

Harry waited for the Hulk to nod then took to the air again, taking streets and alleyways that didn't have very many people walking in them. Though, there were a couple close calls, as they surprised a few probable criminals as the Hulk followed Harry out of downtown London and out of the city proper.

Harry was quite glad that he had a strong body, built from a few years as an auror. His manor was very far off from the outskirts of London, as it was in the country. He occasionally glanced behind him to make sure the Hulk was still there and he was. They passed roads that were not full of cars at all and roads that were clogged with traffic; regardless, everyone stopped to stare at the Hulk. No one saw the man on the broomstick though as Harry had put a notice-me-not charm on himself. Though, about halfway to his mansion, he noticed that the Hulk was lagging behind.

Harry slowed and removed the Siren magic that was keeping the Hulk ensnared and floated down to the ground. As he did, the Hulk watched him, wearily but not scared of him. Harry watched the Hulk as the creature slowly grew smaller and smaller and started to sway on his feet. Luckily, they were right behind a hedgerow so there was no one to see Bruce changing back.

When Harry blinked a minute later, the Hulk was gone and Bruce Banner was in his place. Harry flinched when he could sense the remnants of curses going through Banner's body, one of them the Cruciatus curse.

"Bruce? What happened to you?" Harry murmured, coming closer and hunching his shoulders to appear smaller.

"No... no more magic," Bruce choked out, taking a step back, his swaying getting more and more pronounced.

Harry stopped in his tracks. "I'm not going to hurt you. Bruce, I can help you get rid of the magic in your body, ease your pain a little."

"Who... who are you?" Bruce stammered out, his skin growing pale.

Harry took a small step forward, hands twitching in place, wanting to help. "I'm Harry Potter. I just want to help, that's all. You're swaying in place."

"But... you're a wizard," Bruce managed to say as his knees buckled. Harry closed the distance between them in a quick four steps and caught him, easing them both down to the ground.

"Shh. It's okay," Harry murmured, wrapping hesitant arms around the scientist. Bruce shuddered and burrowed into Harry's chest, trembling. "You're safe now. It's okay. Breathe, you're okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry felt as Bruce's breathing evened out into sleep and he sighed in relief. He slowly looked Bruce over, studying him for any physical injuries. He felt at least one broken arm and three broken ribs and there was of course the spell damage. Whoever had done this to him was going to pay; Harry knew that once he told Kingsley what happened, the wizards or witches would probably get Azkaban for this.

"Dobby?"

The house elf popped into existence and smiled at Harry, glancing around the clearing. "What can I be doing for Master Harry?"

"Hush Dobby, not too loud," Harry murmured, scooping Bruce into his arms.

"Oh, Dobby is sorry," the house elf blinked and glanced at the man in Harry's arms. "Does Harry need a bed made up in the infirmary?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I would appreciate that. Thanks."

Dobby grinned and popped back out.

* * *

AN:

I don't know when I'll get around to updating this. But hopefully since summer is coming up, I can get back into the regular update groove.

This is going to be Harry Potter/Bruce Banner.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce woke up to quiet humming; he didn't recognize the tune but it was... soothing. The Hulk certainly thought so too, if the quiet presence in his mind was any indication. He slowly blinked his eyes open, fingers curling into the warm, soft sheets that he could feel. He stilled when he realized that he couldn't remember falling asleep or really, anytime after giving into the Hulk so that they could escape.

"Mr. Banner, you're safe here. Relax."

Bruce turned his head, seeing a young man sitting beside his bed. The man had black hair that was down to his shoulders, bright green eyes and a strange looking scar on his forehead. The man was wearing a loose pair of pants and a t-shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. And strangely enough, Hulk wasn't even perking up at the thought of an unknown person sitting this close to him. Even though the Hulk told him that he could sense magic floating around the room that he was in. The Hulk was not even worried, just observing quietly from Bruce's eyes. The magic felt... safe, very unlike how Loki's had felt or like his previous captor's had felt.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Bruce tentatively asked, voice a little hoarse, then stiffening as the memories came back to him. His ribs protested a lot at the movement and just as the pain sharpened, the guy started to hum again. And just like that, the pain subsided. Bruce's eyes widened then narrowed.

"Hey, you're okay. You're safe," the guy remarked, standing up and shuffling over to the bedside table next to the bed. Bruce watched as he poured some water from a pitcher into a glass and took a step toward the bed. "Here."

Bruce hesitantly allowed the man to help him up into a sitting position, letting him prop his own body up against pillows. Pillows that hadn't been there a minute ago. The man stepped back, held out the glass to Bruce and waited for him to take it before sitting back down on the chair. Bruce glanced at the cup of water then steadily drank it all down, savoring the clear taste.

Bruce took that time to glance around the room. It was big and had five beds all laid out in a row and there was medical equipment spaced out. But there wasn't any equipment around his bed; the only hint of anything medical were the probably bandages that he could feel around his chest. And the sling and cast around his right arm. There were windows spaced evenly around the room and Bruce couldn't really see out of them lying down. But it looked like they were out in the countryside. There were paintings on the walls and they were... moving?

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

Bruce finished the water and set the glass back down on the small table beside the bed. "I... I remember not having any control over my own body. And... It was magic, wasn't it?"

The man inclined his head. "Yes, it was magic. I take it, your Hulk can sense it?"

Bruce's eyes widened. "You know?"

"I was the one to get the Hulk out of the city," the man replied then held out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter, if you don't remember."

Bruce slowly extended his own hand, shaking Harry's. The other man's hand was calloused from hard work and was strong.

"Bruce Banner."

Harry grinned a little. "Nice to officially meet you, Bruce."

"That's certainly one way to put it," Bruce remarked.

Harry raised an eyebrow then chuckled. "True. I-"

Bruce started as a loud thump was heard then loud excited voices. Voices that sounded suspiciously like they were in the process of... Bruce flushed and watched Harry sigh and get up.

"You have other guests?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Guests? More like godfathers who won't stop-" Harry rolled his eyes then went across to the door and poked his head out into the hallway.

"Sirius! Remus! Silencing charms please!"

The noises immediately stopped or were cut off. To Bruce, it kind of felt like an embarrassed silence, at least for whoever the people that Harry had called out to.

"Are you an Asgardian?" Bruce asked as he watched Harry walk back over to his bed.

"Asgardian? What exactly is that?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow and staring at Bruce.

Bruce grinned. "So that's a no?"

"No. Or it's a no," Harry answered, shaking his head. "I'm human, with a little extra 'oomph' thrown in. I suppose... is that what Thor and Loki are?"

Bruce stared at Harry.

"What?! You expect people around the world to not notice the whole battle in New York last July?" Harry exclaimed then seemed to subside. "At least I noticed. That Loki guy was certainly... interesting."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Interesting? Just interesting?"

Harry laughed but Bruce could hear a little bitterness underlying his tone. "I've seen worse. Trust me on that."

"Okay. But what are you if not Asgardian?" Bruce enquired, more than a little curious. "And what you called out to your... godfathers?"

Harry nodded at Bruce's questioning look.

"You said 'silencing charms'?" Bruce finished.

Harry opened his mouth to answer when he turned his head to glance at one of the windows. "Ah, right on time. Hedwig! My lovely lady!"

Bruce started, following Harry's movements as he went to open one of the windows. "What..."

"You know, Hedwig, aren't you getting a little too ol- Ow!" Harry exclaimed, bringing his finger up to his mouth to suck on it briefly. Bruce followed each movement then quickly turned away, blushing red. So Harry was attractive; sue him. Bruce's jaw dropped at the sight that met him when he turned back to look at Harry.

The man had reached out with an arm outside the window and then come back in... with an owl on his arm. A snowy owl.

"Fine, Hedwig. You win. You're not old at all. Nope. You're still a beautiful, young owl in her peak," Harry muttered, walking back to his chair. However, his tone didn't match the obvious sarcasm; he was smiling.

Bruce stared blankly at the owl, jaw still open. The owl looked like... she... was preening, almost like she had won a fight. He stared as Harry reached down to allow the owl to totter down onto the chair. Harry proceeded to reach into one of his pockets and brought out a treat, bringing the treat up to Hedwig's beak.

"Harry... what... why do you look like you're friends with an owl?" Bruce asked as Hedwig gobbled up whatever Harry had given her.

Harry sat down, reached up to Hedwig's feet and took what Bruce realized was a piece of parchment from the owl's leg. He watched as the owl took off, flying out through the door, disappearing.

"Mr. Potter-"

"Please, it's Harry. Calling me that makes me feel old," Harry replied, holding up a finger to forestall Bruce's questions. "Give me a minute."

Bruce sighed carefully and watched as Harry opened the... letter. Harry frowned then gave a sharp exhale of relief.

"Alright. Now I can tell you," Harry remarked then stiffened, turning to glance at Bruce. "Your teammates are here."

* * *

Harry sighed and stood up. "Stay here, okay?"

"They're certainly not going to hurt me," Bruce said, narrowing his eyes.

"I know. Your ribs would probably hurt and there are people I want to get out of here before I make this place visible to the rest of the Avengers," Harry replied.

"Your godfathers? The Avengers won't care," Bruce commented wryly. "Tony will even find it hilarious."

Harry shook his head. "No. Other people. It's a full moon night, among other things and having strangers around will not-"

"Wait," Bruce interrupted, frowning. "You're implying that werewolves are real."

"Yes, werewolves are real," Harry replied distractedly. "One of my godfathers is a werewolf. But his pack, they're not entirely... civilized company. And then there are the Slytherins..."

"Slytherins? Civilized? What do you mean?" Bruce asked, feeling his heart pick up. He took a deep breath and another one then looked at Harry again.

"I'll explain when everyone's here," Harry remarked, glancing at him. "I don't want to go through the explanations three or four times."

Harry started to walk toward the door but stopped in the doorway and turned back. "On second thought, do you feel up to walking?"

Bruce quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't want your team or whoever's commanding SHIELD to think that you're dead or that I killed you," Harry said thoughtfully. "So... walking?"

Bruce pushed the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Once his breathing was under control, he glanced up only to see Harry had reached out a hand toward him. Bruce took it, fitting his hand into Harry's and letting him help him up.

Harry glanced at him, searching. Bruce nodded and together they both walked down a hallway. Bruce stared at the stone that made up the home; it made him think they were in a mansion or an estate or something big and old.

"Harry?"

Bruce watched as someone shuffled out of a room next to where Bruce had woken up. The other man had light brown hair and some grey strands in it.

"Remus, the rest of the Avengers are here," Harry said then pointed out the window that they had just passed. "That's why you can probably smell strange people and strange technology. This is Bruce Banner."

The Hulk immediately knew something was unusual about this man. He smelled like predator but at the same time, not like a predator. Like he was only a predator a few days a month or something. Bruce started at the realization when Hulk told him in thoughts.

"You're the werewolf that Harry mentioned," Bruce exclaimed, not without a little excitement at the thought.

Remus glanced at Harry then grinned a little. "Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you. And yes, I'm a werewolf."

Bruce sighed. "I didn't mean to come off so..."

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's a lot better than how Sirius had reacted when I told him about it."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Sirius?"

"My husband," Remus replied ruefully, jerking a thumb back to the door. "He's still not better about it."

"Ah, come on Moony. I'm not that bad!""

Bruce watched as another guy came out of the room and wrapped an arm around Remus' waist.

Harry chuckled. "Anyway, I should go open the wards. Otherwise, everyone will be up there all confused like. You guys want to get the others out and to a new location?"

"Right. New York?" Remus asked quietly, staring at Harry.

Bruce watched as the two talked for another minute then both Sirius and Remus strode off in the other direction.

"What do you mean by new location?" Bruce asked as he followed Harry down a set of stone stairs.

"It's complicated," Harry replied, turning to glance at Bruce as they stopped at what Bruce now realized was an entry hall.

"Are we in a mansion, by any chance?" Bruce questioned, turning around to look at the various furniture and paintings.

"Yep. It's one of the homes in my family," Harry said, walking to stop beside the door and placing his hand onto the wall.

"One? You must be..."

"Among other things, yes. Though, it's basically all left from my parents," Harry answered. Bruce watched as Harry started to hum a little. He could feel the tingle of magic flow over his skin then he heard a little pop.

"So... you never told me why you were in London to begin with," Harry said, opening the door. "I would have thought you would have stayed in New York with the Avengers."

"You never explained why you hum when you use magic," Bruce remarked, stepping out onto the porch. The helicarrier was right above them, hovering in the overcast sky. Two quinjets were flying, more like speeding toward them.

"Fair point. I gather that's your team in the jet?" Harry asked, pointing at the jet briefly.

"Yeah, and that's Thor flying next to them," Bruce replied, distractedly. "How did your... world keep magic secret though? I would have thought that we would have known by now."

"In answer to your first question," Harry started as they saw the quinjet land on the ground. Thor landed with a loud thump and stared at them. "I'm a Siren."


End file.
